Only For Him
by FlareonSky
Summary: Several minutes after Blaine died, he had been appointed to being a guardian. Who's guardian? A young boy named Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. As Kurt's life progresses, things begin to complicate beyond what Blaine can handle.
1. Chapter 1

"Time of death… Eleven fifty-seven…" All the noise blurred together, and the room suddenly became extremely bright. Once the lights dimmed, a new room came into view. The room's décor was all white. In the front of the room sat a white desk that had multiple stacks of papers. Blaine looked down at his clothes, which were also white, seeming to match the décor. He raised his eyebrows, confused on how he got to where he was. Last he remembered he was… He didn't really know.

"You seem confused." A voice said behind him. Blaine spun around almost instantly, alarmed. He found a man standing behind him, wearing an all-white suit.

"Well, yeah. Where am I?" Blaine asked slowly, looking around again. The man sighed, a small smile spreading across his lips.

"You died not too long ago, and now you're here." The man said. Blaine blinked, looking back at the man.

"I what?"

"You died." The man repeated, walking over to the desk. He sat in the chair, looking through his papers.

"I died? How?" Blaine asked, walking up to the desk. The man sighed again, folding his arms over his chest.

"I cannot tell you that." The man said, his smile fading. Blaine frowned, crossing his arms. "I assume you know who you are, correct?"

"That's about all I know." Blaine responded quietly. The man's smile returned as he searched through the papers on his desk. Blaine blinked, watching as he searched the papers at a rapid pace. He found a white folder among the papers and handed it to Blaine. Blinking again, Blaine took it, and looked through it.

"All it has is a name of a woman?" Blaine said, looking back up.

"That woman is about to give birth to a boy, I'm appointing you to be his _guardian angel._ " The man said with a bright smile. Blaine nearly choked on nothing.

"Excuse me?" He asked. The man chuckled.

"You heard me." The man said.

"Yeah, I did, but that sounds absurd!" Blaine squeaked, "There's no way I can do that!" The man shook his head and laughed.

"Sure you can, it's simple." The man said, "Your only job is to make sure he makes the right choices, and save him from oncoming danger." The man explained. Blaine blinked.

"And I'm supposed to do that how?" Blaine asked, folding his arms over his chest. It seemed early to be assigned a job so quickly.

"It'll make sense when you're down there, you can ask the boy's parent's guardians." The man said, leaning back. Soon the room filled with light once again, dispersing once Blaine appeared in a hospital room. On the hospital bed sat a beautiful woman with a little boy in her arms. Tears streamed down her face, it seemed to be a very emotional moment. A man stood by her side with a hand on her shoulder, his eyes filled with tears. Blaine glanced around the room and found two other people, standing next to the bed. One of them looked over at Blaine and smiled.

"You must be the boy's guardian." She was a beautiful woman with long brown hair. "I'm Adeline, Burt's guardian." She said, motioning over to the proud man, "And this is Owen, Elizabeth's guardian." Owen held a hand up as a woman walked in with a clipboard, silencing Adeline.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" The woman asked. Burt and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled.

"Kurt Elizabeth." Burt said, giving his wife's shoulder a light squeeze. The woman smiled and wrote the name on the clipboard. The woman's guardian waved at them before walking off with her.

"Well, Kurt's guardian, what's your name?" Owen asked, turning to him.

"Blaine." Blaine said softly, looking back at Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine sat on the ground next to Kurt, watching him flip through a picture book. Blaine watched as Kurt pointed to pictures with a wide smile. His mother sat behind him, smiling happily as she told him what the images were. Blaine stood and walked over to join Owen.

"He's a very intelligent two year old." Owen said, titling his head. Blaine nodded and smiled. For the past two years, Blaine has been watching over Kurt, and so far, there has been nothing to save him from. Blaine was glad, though. Kurt was a good kid, it would be horrible for something to happen to him. Blaine folded his arms over his chest, looking back at Owen.

"Do you know how you died?" Blaine asked. Owen blinked, looking at Blaine.

"I know you're new to this whole thing, so I'll give you that, but…" Owen looked upwards and sighed, "Well, we aren't supposed to know." Owen explained. Blaine raised an eyebrow, frowning.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. Owen sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Something about a violation of something, I don't know. But I've been here long enough to know that we aren't supposed to know." Owen said, looking back down. Blaine sighed, looking back at Kurt.

"The only thing you need to know is you have to keep Kurt safe." Owen said. Blaine rolled his eyes, he'd heard same words over and over. Blaine stared at Kurt, not wanting to look back at Owen. He'd had the same talk multiple times with Owen. Protect Kurt at all costs, no feeling, it's a job, not a relationship. Blah, blah, blah. His eyes rolled in annoyance just by the thought alone.

Over the past few years Blaine had managed to keep Kurt from falling out of trees, hitting his head on sharp corners, he had protected him from a lot. But then came a time where Blaine wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Blaine stood by Kurt, and Adeline stood by Burt. Elizabeth had just recently died, and now they had to say goodbye to Owen. Owen waved as small bright orbs circled him, soon covering him. Once they disappeared, Owen was gone. Blaine looked back down at Kurt, who was just hearing the news. Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he ran off. Blaine looked at Adeline with sad eyes, following Kurt to his room. Once he walked inside, he found Kurt beside his bed, crying into his hands. Blaine panicked, he wasn't quite sure what to do. Owen often angered Blaine, but he was a friend, and a wise one to say the least. He could really use some advice. This pain that Kurt felt afflicted onto him, and it hurt, though he couldn't really _feel_ pain, he felt Kurt's. Every moment Blaine took thinking, the more he realized he wouldn't be able to solve the pain very easily. Blaine walked over to Kurt and sat down, staring at him. When Kurt scraped his knee a few years back, he was practically sobbing. Blaine thought back, trying to remember what Elizabeth did to calm him down. Blaine slowly wrapped his arms around Kurt. He knew Kurt wasn't going to feel it, but it was worth a shot. Almost instantly, Kurt threw his arms around him, startling him. Blaine blinked, staring down at Kurt as he sobbed into his chest.

"C-Can you see me..?" Blaine asked slowly. Kurt nodded quickly. Odd. Very odd. Once Kurt had calmed down it seemed as if Blaine disappeared. Confused, Blaine thought everything through, he really missed Owen at this point. Blaine looked up, watching Burt and Adeline walk in. Blaine stood and walked over to Adeline, whom raised her eyebrows.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Adeline chuckled at her own joke, shaking her head. Blaine folded his arms over his chest. "Now you just look mad." Adeline blinked.

"Kurt _saw_ me. He _hugged_ me." Blaine said, his eyes wide. Adeline laughed.

"You're really funny, Blaine!" Adeline said, then saw Blaine's grave expression. "Oh, you're serious." Blaine nodded. "Well, that's impossible." Adeline said.

"But he did!" Blaine said, "It was when he was crying." Adeline blinked again.

"Burt has never seen me, even in his darkest moments." Adeline murmured. They were both missing Owen more than ever.

After a few hours, Kurt had finally calmed down. He settled down with a magazine he found in his parent's room. Blaine watched him and read over his shoulder. Kurt read it silently with wide eyes, seeming to be lost in the world of models and odd smelling perfume. Kurt yawned, causing a small smile to appear on Blaine's lips. Blaine watched as Burt and Adeline entered the room, Burt telling Kurt it was time to head to bed. Blaine followed Kurt to his room, saying goodnight to Adeline. Blaine glanced out a window in Kurt's room, looking up the sky. He looked up at the stars, which were surprisingly visible. When he looked back at Kurt, he was already lying in bed, waiting for his father to come say goodnight. When Blaine focused he could see tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Blaine let out a soft sigh, his mom was normally in his room by now. He watched Burt walk into his room and sit beside him, reassuring him for probably the hundredth time that everything would be alright. All Kurt did was nod along, but Blaine could tell Kurt knew it would never be the same. Once Burt left the room Blaine sat in a chair next to Kurt's bed, looking back out the window.

"Are you still there?" Kurt whispered into the darkness of his room. Blaine blinked, slowly looking away from the window. He obviously couldn't be seen, so he didn't know how to notify Kurt of his presence. Looking back at the window, he thought for a moment. He tapped on the window lightly, hoping it would do something. To his luck, Kurt sat up and looked at the window, slightly alarmed. Blaine wrote _yes_ on the window with his finger. Kurt smiled and relaxed.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. Blaine thought for a moment before writing _a friend_ on the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few years, Blaine and Kurt had conversations at night, using a mirror. Blaine couldn't pick up pencils or pens or anything, so writing on the mirror was how they would do it. Kurt always fogged up the window or sprayed it with water. They would only do it at night, because Burt could've walked in or something and thought Kurt was mental. Kurt was now at the age of sixteen. _Driver's license?_ Blaine wrote on the mirror. Kurt looked at the mirror and shrugged.

"I dunno." He whispered softly, looking up at the ceiling, "I've been waiting for this moment to happen for like, forever, but now that it's here, I'm not too sure." Kurt sighed quietly, rubbing his eyes. "I could get involved in a bad accident or something. Blaine sighed, shaking his head. He was glad it was a large mirror. _I would not let that happen,_ Blaine wrote.

"I know, but still." Kurt murmured. Kurt sat up and stared at the mirror. "Do you remember taking your driver's test? If you have, that is." Kurt asked. Blaine wrote, _no,_ on the mirror, sighing.

"How old are you?" Kurt continued asking questions. Blaine shrugged and wrote, _I don't know._ Kurt frowned slightly, "What do you mean?" Blaine sighed. _I died, don't remember._ Blaine wrote, biting his lip. Kurt's eyes widened, staring at the mirror. Blaine blinked, slamming his palm against his forehead.

"He should barely even know you're here, idiot." Blaine mumbled to himself.

"You… Died?" Kurt asked slowly. _Yes._

"But how?" Kurt asked, standing, suddenly very interested.

"Oh, so you don't question how I'm writing to you, and you want to know how I _died?_ " Blaine asked, obviously talking to himself. _Don't remember._ Kurt bit his lip and thought for a moment. Blaine watched him with a raised eyebrow. _You should sleep, school._ Blaine wrote and leaned back against a wall, falling through it. A string of profanities flowed like a river out of his mouth as he stood, rubbing his head. He forgot walls were non-existent to beings such as himself.

"Smooth." Blaine muttered to himself. He watched as Kurt walked over to his bed, throwing himself onto it, pulling a blanket over himself. Blaine wiped away the message, crossing his arms, sitting in a chair. He silently questioned why he could sit in chairs, but not lean against walls.

In the morning, he followed Kurt to his kitchen watching him prepare breakfast for himself. Blaine walked through one of the walls, checking on Burt to check if he was still asleep, which he was. Blaine walked over to one of the kitchen windows. _Rachel?_ He wrote on the window, fearing Kurt's life if he allowed Rachel to drive him to school once again. She only got her license well, not too long ago. She still wasn't the best driver, but apparently the man who was testing her was high or something and gave her the okay. Kurt glanced up at the window and laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm walking, I'd rather keep my heart beating at all times." Kurt smiled, finishing his breakfast. Blaine wiped the message away and followed Kurt to the front door. Walking down the sidewalk, Blaine listened to Kurt hum a tune lightly. Just as Kurt was about to cross the street, a car drove by at a fast speed. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him back, which stopped Kurt. Kurt might've thought it was just him stopping himself, but really, it was Blaine stopping him.

"Woah." Kurt muttered, frowning. Kurt glanced around carefully before deciding to continue crossing the street. As soon as he entered the front doors of his school he was instantly jumped on by Rachel. Kurt let out a loud squeak, stumbling around. Rachel grinned and laughed like a maniac. Blaine looked at Rachel's guardian, Peter, who shrugged, just as surprised as Kurt and Blaine were.

"What are you doing?!" Kurt shrieked, finally finding his balance.

"Surprise!" Rachel squealed. Blaine looked at Peter again, eyebrows raised.

"I really have no idea what she's doing." Peter said, holding his hands up.

"What? What surprise?" Kurt blinked. Rachel shrugged and jumped off of him. Kurt blinked again, staring at Rachel silently.

"I'm just in a good mood for once, is that so bad?" Rachel huffed, crossing her arms. Kurt shrugged, sighing.

"It's too early in the morning to be scaring people like that, I could've died or something." Kurt said, smirking. Rachel rolled her eyes, walking off. Blaine watched as Peter stumbled after her, laughing silently. Kurt followed Kurt over to his locker, looking around at everyone and their guardians. Blaine began to wonder if they were somehow talking to each other, like he and Kurt were. Then came Karofsky. Blaine glared daggers at his guardian, who only grinned in response.

"Go." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt shut his locker and walked off just in time. Blaine followed Kurt to his first class, sitting down on the floor.

Once that class ended, he followed Kurt outside, where Kurt was instantly was shoved into a wall. Blaine slowly turned to Karofsky and his guardian, his expression darkening. Karofsky's guardian, Daniel, looked terrified to say the least. Apparently the mood wasn't difficult to feel, for Karofsky seemed to run off, Daniel following close behind. Kurt sighed and brushed himself off, frowning deeply. He followed Kurt around till it was time for glee club. He enjoyed this part of the day the most when it came around because it seemed a like a time to relax and listen to all the talented singers. Blaine sat on the floor nearby, closing his eyes as he listened to them all sing. Blaine couldn't remember if he sang or not, but he really hoped he was good at it. Blaine had been anticipating Kurt's turn to sing, he knew he picked out a song he wanted to sing today. Blaine opened his eyes as Kurt sang, watching him. Blaine smiled as he sang, his voice brought a new peacefulness into himself. Once he finished everyone clapped, including Blaine. He knew he wouldn't hear it, but it was the thought that counted.

Blaine sat near Kurt as he watched some movie that Blaine wasn't paying attention to. Blaine stared down at an open book, reading over the pages over and over. Suddenly, Kurt turned off the TV and became extremely still. Blaine blinked, glancing up and over at him. He found Kurt was staring right at him.

"W-Who are y-you..?" Kurt whispered, his eyes wide. Blaine instantly sat up, staring back at him.

"You see me?" Blaine asked, blinking. Kurt nodded slowly. "Well, this is new." Blaine murmured. "It's okay, I'm the person who has been writing to you, I'm not going to hurt you." Blaine smiled. Kurt's eyes widened even further.

"You're real!" Kurt said excitedly, altering the mood in the blink of an eye. Blaine nodded, laughing silently.

"As real as they get." Blaine said.

"That's incredible!" Kurt squealed. Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Sorry," Kurt laughed and reddened, "Are you my imagination..?" He asked slowly. Blaine shook his head.

"As far as I'm concerned, I'm just here to protect you." Blaine said.

"So you don't know how you died?" Kurt asked softly, and quite suddenly. Blaine blinked, shaking his head.

"Then we can go and figure out." Kurt smiled.

"What? How?" Blaine asked, blinking again.

"I know what to do." Kurt smiled wider. He seemed happy, for the first time in a long time.

"As much as I hate to rain on your parade, I'm afraid that's not allowed." Blaine murmured. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure we can break a few rules." Kurt grinned.

"Alright, alright, fine." Blaine sighed.


End file.
